


Control

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Beauty and the Man Beast play a little game: Rhyno is a "cop" and Heath is a "suspect".(Trigger warning:Pretendedpolice brutality and non-con. But everything is consensual!)





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10534488/chapters/24360471) of [sanidine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine)'s wonderful ["Steer your Way"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10534488/chapters/23258727).  
> (Thank you again!)
> 
> However, this is set in the "normal kayfabe universe".

Rhyno was a little nervous. He'd never done anything like this before. But Heath had assured him that no one would be here, in this lonesome part of West Virginia, at this time of day. He turned off the engine and left his rental car. Of course they couldn't get a real police car for this, but that wasn't important.

It was a late summer day, warm but not hot. Sometimes there was a cool breeze. The sun had already set, but there was still enough light to see the other car that was parked about 70 feet away. Rhyno looked around. There was no sign of any other people, and all he could hear were cicadas clicking in the grass.

He tugged at his fake uniform they had ordered a few days ago. It hadn't been easy to find one in his size. However, in the end you could find everything online if you searched long enough. When he reached the other car, Heath looked at him through his open side window. "Is something wrong, Officer?"

"Sir, please get out of the car - and keep your hands where I can see them." Rhyno stepped back and put his hand on the rubber baton that hung from his belt.

"But Officer..."

"Sir, I won't repeat myself," Rhyno said in a sharp tone that made his partner almost jump out of the car.

After Heath had turned around and put his hands on top of the car, Rhyno stepped behind him and started to pat him down. "Sir, we got an anonymous tip that you are smuggling drugs," he explained while he moved his hands slowly over Heath's T-shirt and jeans.

"But that's not true!" The ginger sounded so shocked, Rhyno was surprised about his acting skills.

He pulled Heath's arms behind his back and put black plush handcuffs around his wrists. When Heath had given them to him earlier, Rhyno had wondered if he had bought them for this or if he had already used them before, with someone else. But he hadn't asked because he hadn't been sure if he even wanted to know the answer. While he was thinking about this, a weird kind of jealousy crept up on him.

Rudely, he grabbed Heath by his T-shirt and dragged him sideways. Then he kicked his legs apart and pressed his hot face on the cold hood. His partner moaned in surprise, and Rhyno wondered if he'd gone too far now. He wanted to ask Heath if he was okay, but he knew that would've ruined the mood. They had agreed on a safe word before, and Heath hadn't used it. So everything was alright.

However, the younger man started to struggle now, trying to free himself. Rhyno pushed him down on the hood and pulled the handcuffs up, knowing it would cause a sharp pain in Heath's arms. "Sir, please stop fighting back," he said while he shoved his baton between Heath's legs and lightly up against his crotch, making him almost stand on tiptoe.

Heath let out a moan and relaxed his body against the car. His cock stirred in anticipation.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have to frisk you more thoroughly," Rhyno explained while looking around one more time. They were still alone and there was no sight of anyone else.

"Officer, I'm innocent. Please let me go." There was a cheekiness in Heath's voice that made Rhyno's face flush.

He was already rock hard when he wrapped his arms around Heath's waist to open his belt and unbutton and unzip his jeans before he pulled them down together with his boxers. When Heath tried to look up, Rhyno pressed his chest back down on the hood. Then he took a pair of latex gloves out of his breast pocket and put one on his right hand. He stuffed the other back into his shirt and grabbed a tube of lube from the side of his pants.

"Sir, I have to ask you to relax now," he said while lubing his fingers. "I have to check your hole."

"Please don't..." Heath moaned with a grin on his face.

But then he already felt a thick finger entering him. At first it was only the tip, but soon it went deeper inside. He closed his eyes and pushed back against it.

"Sir, are you enjoying this?" Rhyno tried to sound surprising.

"Nooo. Please stop!" Heath's acting skills weren't as convincing as earlier anymore.

The hood under his face had become as hot as his skin, and his arms started to hurt from the uncomfortable position. Another smile appeared on his lips. Rhyno pushed a second finger into him, exploring his hole.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked while searching with his fingers for Heath's prostate.

"No..." Heath was breathing heavily and tried to rub his hard dick against the car which was nearly impossible in his situation.

With his free hand, Rhyno grabbed Heath's hair and yanked his head up. "You're lying to me? I think I have to punish you."

He let go of him again and pulled his fingers out of him. However, Heath didn't have to wait long until they were replaced with Rhyno's big cock. The older man put one hand on the chain of the cuffs to keep his partner in place as he slowly started to move – although Heath showed no intention of fighting back anymore. Instead, he enjoyed the fact that Rhyno had total control over him. Soon his partner sped up his thrusts.

Heath had always been loud in bed, but right now he was screaming in lust. Rhyno took him harder than ever before, and he loved every second of it. His T-shirt was drenched in sweat, and he was glad they had decided to use plush handcuffs. Otherwise, he would've had abrasions on his wrists for weeks after this.

The other man started to groan and pounded extra deep into him before his nails dug into Heath's skin and he filled him with his warm seed. He leaned against Heath's body for a moment, breathing hot against his neck. But then he grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around, pushed him back against the car. The ginger looked at him expectantly, and Rhyno reached for his hard cock and pumped it fast.

Heath's eyes flew shut again, and his fingertips pressed against the car behind him. He felt Rhyno's cum leaking down his thighs while he was jerking him off furiously. It didn't take long until Heath exploded, crying out and shooting white ribbons over his T-shirt and his friend's hand.

When he opened his eyes, Rhyno hugged him tightly and stroked his back. "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was so gentle compared to only a few minutes ago.

Heath leaned back and smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Good." Rhyno sounded relieved. He gave Heath a quick kiss before he took a key out of his pocket and opened the handcuffs. Then he looked at him and the mess he had made. "Do you have spare clothes?"

The ginger chuckled. "Yeah. Don't worry."

While Heath was still massaging his aching wrists, Rhyno pulled up his pants. But when he wanted to go to his car, Heath said, "I... um... also have a blanket. Would you like... I mean, can we maybe... stay for a while and watch the stars?"

Rhyno was surprised. "Is that a date?" he blurted out.

Heath's expression changed. He looked insecure. "I..."

"Sure," Rhyno quickly interrupted him as he realized he was about to ruin it. "I would like to do that." He smiled.

Heath smiled back. "Great!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I wrote a short [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368422/chapters/26442837).


End file.
